ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Azure Lore
I have heard from Blue Mages (sadly I haven't bought the expansion yet ; ;) that this 2hr helps you learn blue magic. I think it's a guarantee learn if the mob casted it during the fight you used Azure Lore. Can someone confirm this?--Baraddur 19:31, 4 September 2006 (EDT) ---- That's false--AzureLore 14:23, 11 September 2006 (EDT) False, unfortunately :) Moojitsu 14:27, 15 September 2006 (EDT) Interruption Rate Azure Lore does not decrease the Interruption Rate to 0%. You still have a chance of being interrupted with a spell even if you use Azure Lore. For example, I was a Blu28/Rdm14 in Yuhtunga Jungle (right outside the Yhoatar Entrance). I wanted to see whether or not Azure Lore would help me land a Soporific so I could run back to Khazam. Well, my enhancement magic was capped for rdm at that level, so I used Aquaveil. My blue magic was capped and I used cocoon... and finally, I fired up Azure Lore and tried to tiptoe behind the goblin smithy... Of course, he turned around at the last second. :) So, I try to cast Soporific to sleep him... But he hit me for like 40+ I believe... and it interrupted me... I tried again to cast it... and it interrupted me. ...and I tried again... and got interrupted... ...and I tried again... and got interrupted... So, long trip to Khazam made short, I died. :) Azure Lore definitely does not decrease the spell interruption rate to 0%. So, don't count on it. :) Moojitsu 14:26, 15 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Please Note:: Allows physical spells to never miss. ' 'Soporific as you can see is a MAGICAL SPELL - therefor - doesn't apply to the statement on the Page. While your experience is touching and a bit depressing, it doesn't apply to prove the Rumor true or false. --Nynaeve 14:42, 15 September 2006 (EDT) I also didn't say a thing about interruption rate. If anyone has any information on what this is supposed to do, please leave a note in Talk first. All I did was basicly state some rumors and the only fact we know of sofar (That we haven't a clue what it does excactly). --Zero 01:13, 16 September 2006 (EDT) While under the effect of Asure Lore, I have had resisted/missed Bludgeons, Sprout Smacks, and Wild Oats to name a few, though not as often as without using it. I think it would be safe to say that it enhances the accuracy of Blue Magic, though does not guarantee successful spells. --Plight 13:30, 28 September 2006 (EDT) Cancels Paralyze? During a trip to RiverneSiteB, a friend of mine (blu50+) got paralyzed shortly after using Azure Lore on a Hippogryf (we were low on mp and needed it to die fast)... ANYWAY while Azure Lore was up, he didn't seem to be effected by paralyze at all, only after it wore did he get anything interrupted by para... anyone have any similar experiences? (Yes, I know para is random and it is possible he was just lucky...)--Tellah 08:19, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Usage Suggestion While I realize both BLU/NIN and BLU/THF have their place in the high-end game, I'd like to note that the true power of Azure Lore only comes into play when configured as BLU/THF. That 350%-equivelent TP Bonus on Chain Affinity, coupled with Sneak Attack, can allow you to make life-saving Savage Blade >>> Cannonball >>> Light skillchains. My BLU (lvl 74) is not particularly well-equipped, but just from messing around with Azure Lore at the end of XP parties I have seen Savage Blade 300dmg, SACA Cannonball 1700, Light 1700... for a whopping 3,700 damage total. ** Could you please let me know what macro your using bc i can never get CA Savage Blade SA Cannonball to get a skillchain. i have CA ; /wait 1 ; WS ;wait 1 ;SA ;Cannonball. I'd also like to note that while I've heard of and seen exceptionally-high Savage Blade >>> Disseverment >>> Distortion chains, they will never have the sheer damage potential of the /THF Cannonball setup for two reasons: 1) Disseverment gains a TP bonus of +ACC rather than +DMG 2) Lack of Sneak Attack, which exacerbates both the Stat Mods AND +DMG-from-TP on Cannonball Furthermore, though Vertical Cleave is an equal candidate with Cannonball for pure Azure Lore SACA damage, the inability to self-SC it (effectively doubling the damage of the closing move) makes it inferior UNLESS you have plotted-out the formation of a Darkness chain with a party member. If you're setup as /NIN, to make the most of Azure Lore you'll want to have Frenetic Rip, Disseverment, Hysteric Barrage, and potentially Asuran Claws loaded. Use your 2-HR, followed by Chain Affinity Hysteric Barrage (5 hits, +DMG TP mod), and then spam the remainder of these multi-hit BLU spells. One can, of course, load Bludgeon as well if one chooses, but I find its "animation lock" to be more spam-prohibitive than these other spells.-- LordHadanelith 23:08, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Azure Lore to Skillchain!? Not long ago i read that some fallowing spells could be turned into a skillchain. Without the usage of Chain Affinity i know im not crazy cause i remember reading that on the pol pages i wonder if the changes we're made and if they we're what spells should i use to self-skillchain during Azure Lore it would save me the trouble of trying it since obviously Azure Lore as 30 secs duration and way too much down time. Thanks in advance. Geantvidchier > unicorn represent. 24/09/2011